The Last Cerinian?
by The Silent Wanderer - ArcticFoxAL
Summary: A tale of a Cerinian, and his hope of finding meaning to his life once again... Plz be nice, my first fanfic. R&R plz. Pre-SFAdventures.
1. My Story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, and if i did, I would probably have a lot more stories by now. A note to readers: I don't have any particular pattern of chapter updating, so bear with the irrationality of posts. 

I awoke. I found myself walking slowly to my near-empty fridge. I picked out a slightly bruised piece of fruit. I walked back to my seat and looked out the cockpit window. I had long since forgot my memories, but I'd expect that's because I've lived in that dingy little room for quite a while now. I winced as I sat, feeling pain shoot up through my ravaged leg. I desperately tried to remember my survival training at the academy, to no avail. I slowly ate the fruit, the name of which had eluded me just as my memories had. It was a long time since I felt happy, a long time since my deep brown eyes glimmered with joy, a long time since I felt _hope._ I had totally given up hope of anyone rescuing me. I shed a few tears, and felt them run down my fur, which was a lighter shade of navy. I opened my cockpit to get some air, and was surprised to hear a gasp. My instincts made me grab my blaster from my belt-mounted holder, and aimed it up at the window. _"I may have lost my memories, but I've certainly not forgotten how to fight."_ I continued to point up at the window, poised for an attack. When that attack didn't come, I considered looking out to see what made the noise. But I paused as a female vixen look in at me through the window. I was momentarily stunned; that vixen had stirred something in my memory… _"Cerinia… yes, I was born on Cerinia…"_ I turned my attention to my visitor and noticed she was also covered with blue fur, a Cerinian, like myself. I lowered my gun, and in a hoarse voice I barely recognized as my own, I asked her who she was. She replied in a shy voice, "Oh, I'm sorry… I saw your craft and came to investigate. I hope I didn't disturb you..." I fumbled as I said, "No, no. It's just that… I thought… someone came to rescue me…" She stepped into the small ship and gazed wide eyed at its contents. Then she focused on me, almost staring at me for a long second, _"She has the same eyes as… What was her name? K… It began with a K…" _Then, she suddenly placed her paws on my cheeks, and began to lick a spot just above my eyebrow. "Hey!" I exclaimed, but she paid no attention to me. She just continued licking as a dull pain start to spread through my forehead. I was putting up a weak struggle, but I kind of liked the attention. She stopped for a moment and said, "…Hold still, I'm just cleaning this cut…" I stopped struggling and let her continue. For a brief moment, I felt content. _"I didn't think happiness was even possible after what I've been through."_ Soon after, I fell into a long, carefree sleep, my head carefully cradled in her paws.

Well, sorry it took so long to get this story up 'n' running... kept getting wierd error messages that screwed up login... oh well, it's here now. Enjoy! 


	2. Strange Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, and if I did, I would probably have a lot more stories by now. Sherigu Miamoto, YOU ARE MY GOD! 

I awoke to find myself not on my ship, but on a bed inside an unfamiliar hut. I looked around and saw no one there. "How'd I get here?" I thought aloud. Then I remembered I was carried there. Yes, I was definitely carried. I could remember waking up only for a minute and feeling a presence beneath me, and her hair tickling my ear. I was surprised she could carry me, but soon concluded that after weeks of rationing my food I had probably lost weight. I thought of my rescuer, but my thoughts turned to _her._ "Will she ever leave my thoughts, this beauteous female?" my thoughts were interrupted as my rescuer walked in. "Oh," she said with a tone of relief in her voice, "you're awake." "Yea, I guess I am, but where exactly are we?" I asked. I felt a dull pain in my leg and looked down to see that some fresh bandages were on it. _"Heh, I guess she 'cleaned' that wound too."_ "Well," she began, using a slightly less shy tone this time, "I'm not quite sure myself." I found myself looking at her figure, since this was the only place I could get a really good look at her. I found myself comparing my rescuer to _her._ _"Hmm. They really do have many similarities. Give her a tiara, armlets, anklets, and a staff and they could be twins."_ I thought. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Ameena." Her voice once again had that shy tone, and I'm sure I could see red underneath her fur. "Nice to meet you, Ameena. My name is…" I paused. I couldn't believe it. My memory had gotten so bad that I couldn't remember my own name. "Uhh… to tell you the truth, I haven't got a clue what my name is." "Hmm…" Ameena pondered for a moment, "Perhaps it is because of this?" She walked up to me, and prodded a spot between my ears but a little closer to the back of my head. "OWWW!" I shouted. "What the…" I felt the spot myself and flinched as I touched it, knowing that I must've gotten a concussion. How it went unnoticed so long, I did not know. "Well, I think you found the source of my memory problems." I replied with a smirk. She smiled weakly, but soon had a look of concern upon her face. "Aww don't worry, I'll be fine. I just have to pop over to my ship and grab some meds." She looked slightly confused as she said "meds?" I replied, "Yea, you know, medicine." "Hmmm… med-ic-ine…" she played around with the word in her mouth like a piece of candy. "Oh, you mean medicinal herbs?" the phrase was half question, half statement. _"Is she serious? Herbs? Those haven't been used for decades!"_ I thought to myself. Looks like I've been off Cerinia for longer than I thought.

Well. thare it is, chapter 2. Ty for the reviews FoxMC and Editor, really appreciate it. For those of you who don't know, Sherigu Miamoto is the creator of the Super Mario Bros., Star Fox and Legend of Zelda series's. See you in Ch. 3! 


	3. Remembering Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, and if I did, I would probably have a lot more stories by now. This chapter gives a little info about main characters' past. FoxMC, I know you've been waiting for this. 

Not long after the conversation, Ameena took me back to my ship and I took some painkillers. After she cleaned my leg wound, it wouldn't stop bugging me. I also took a dose of the medication to help clear my head, and hoped it kicked in by the time I reached the hut again. Well, by the time I got back, I'd say it had done its job pretty good. I remembered my name, Andrew Squallwing, my age, 19, and my home planet, Corneria. But, I remembered the bad memories as well as the good ones. I recalled my days at the Cornerian training Academy, how everyone made fun of my blue fur… the only thing I could do to prove myself to the others was to outdo them. I passed all aspects of my classes with flying colours. By my third year, everyone wanted to hang around with the "freak". But I chose to hang around with the ones who were my friends even when no one else was, the ones dubbed "unpopular" by the rest of the academy. By sticking by them, I inspired them with hope. They saw me as a hero, their idol. I always told them, "Just be yourself. Trust your instincts and you cannot fail." Those were the last words I said to them before I was chosen to go into space for an exploration program offered to students who had achieved top scores in their classes. I gratefully accepted. Little did I know that it would turn out to be more than I bargained for.

Well. This chapter was a little shorter than the others, but that's cause there's a part 2. I couldn't come up with a good name, so I just made one up. Well, the last name at least. The first name is mine! Besides, refering to the main character as myself helps me express good feelings through him. Part 2 coming soon!


	4. Remembering Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, and if I did, I would probably have a lot more stories by now. 

"Cadet Squallwing reporting, sir!" "Very good cadet. Now, how are the supplies looking?" "We are able to go at least 5 more sectors before we need to restock again, Commander Orion." Very good. Continue with present duties, Cadet." "Yes, Sir."

While I was on the exploration ship, I was assigned to be a normal cadet, but later I was assigned to keep watch over our supply levels as well. I didn't want to mess up, because the Commander, Orion, had taken quite a liking to me. Orion was a stout polar bear, with a personality to match. He went berserk if something went wrong, but if all was well, he was really quite nice. But one day, as I was on my usual supply routes, the alarm went off. I swore I could hear the Commander yelling, even though I was in the hull and he was on the bridge. I rushed up to the bridge, but saw that I shouldn't interfere. The Commander was speaking to a maniacal looking albino ape, who was clearly getting on the Commanders' bad side. "Now see here, Andross, we have no aggression towards you! Cease attacking this vessal at once!" the Commander was trying hard not to lose his temper, which is something that doesn't usually happen. "Oh, now what if I don't? You're clearly unarmed and have no way to retaliate if I do this…" the line went dead as another barrage of shots panged off the shields. I was thrown to the floor and banged my head off the cold, metal floor. "OWWW!" I shouted. But something was wrong. I couldn't think clearly after that. My mind had fogged over and I sat dimwitted on the bridge floor. "Grrrr… we have no choice. Venture outside the Lylat system. We are running…" Before I was ushered out of the bridge by a smart looking female husky, I saw we were on the edge of Venomian airspace, heading around the edge of Sector Z. After that, everything was a blur, we were shot down just as we left Lylat, and were forced to abandon ship. After that, the computers' autopilot on the escape pod set a course for the nearest planet that supported life. I never saw any of my fellow ship mates after that… But that wasn't the worst part. After I crashed on the planet, I distinctly remembered that apes' name "Andross… hmm.I could've swore he was destroyed by Star Fox…" My mind was fading fast, and I couldn't tell if the words I spoke were true or not. And that's how I came to land on this dinosaur-infested planet. Although, as if by pure luck, my life was about to hit a turn for the better

Well people, sorry it took so long to get this one up. Had to keep up with schoolwork. I'll try to get next chatper up faster to accommidate long wait.


	5. Feeling Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, and if I did, I would probably have a lot more stories by now. 

Over the next week I spent recovering, Ameena seemed to be growing steadily closer to me. Once or twice I awoke in the morning to find her stroking my bangs, but stopped and acted as if nothing happened as soon as she saw I was awake. But because I was injured, I was given the only bed, and she had no choice but to fall asleep in a chair sitting beside the bed. But when she dozed off, she tended to slump over and her head would land on my chest. I guess I could say I was growing to like her, too. But still I couldn't remember _her_ name, even with the medication. "K… K… Kr…ARG! No use. She still looms in my thoughts…

Soon enough, I was back on my feet. Since I was in the bed for so long, I had lost my ability to walk straight. When I first tried to walk, I stumbled around and nearly fell, if Ameena had not been there to catch me. Because of this, I gave her my blaster and showed her how to use it to hunt. We had been living off the feeble amount of goods in the hut, and the feeble amount of goods on my ship, and we were starting to run low. Due to the fact that I couldn't hunt the local life forms myself, which seemed to be large lizards of some kind, I busied myself with collecting edible plants and berries that were growing around. I was worried that Ameena might get eaten or something, but I pushed those thoughts out of my head. Soon enough, I had collected plenty vegetation to last for a while. So I was left there to find something to do. I decided to work on Ameenas' bed problems. Seeing as I had no more use for my ship, I began disassembling it to use for parts. I used the tip of one of the razor sharp wings tied to a sturdy branch and made a makeshift axe. I also removed anything else that I thought I could use later. Fuel and energy cells, the water tank, solar panels, fridge, stove, utensils, anything and everything. After a gruelling 3 hours of hauling things back, I began working. Although I wasn't a master carpenter, I didn't consider myself completely useless in that department. After a couple of tries, I made a suitable, _straight_ bed frame. After that, I ripped out the stuffing of my pilot's chair and made a comfy mattress. I was a little jealous, seeing as how her new bed was better than my own. But no matter, I could make another one some other time. I was just proud of myself that I had actually done it right. But the hut, now with 2 beds, was kinda cramped. _"Well,"_ I thought to myself, _"looks like it's renovation time."_

Well, the main character is getting closer with Ameena... Good thing? Or bad? I guess you'll have to read on.


	6. Author's Notice of Leave

To My Readers:

As of Tuesday, May 24, 2005 I am leaving my story for a while due to the increasing amounts of work I'm getting in my classes. I will be writing again over the summer break (Oh, c'mon, it's only a couple of weeks…) Anyways, please don't get discouraged. I am not leaving this story to die. In the words of Arnold Swarzanegger (?)

"I'll Be Back!" Thanx and Good-Bye.


End file.
